1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impulse charger for motor vehicle engines and, more particularly, to an impulse charger for motor vehicle engines, in which impulse valves are driven using driving force continuously generated by a driving apparatus so as to be instantaneously opened or closed at a high speed by a link unit in which link members are interconnected, and in which the impulse valves for all cylinders are simultaneously driven, thereby providing simple drive control, reduction in necessary components, and an efficient mounting space, guaranteeing easy manufacturing and mounting at a low cost, and preventing noise from being generated when the impulse valves are operated.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an impulse charger for motor vehicle engines is new technology for improving low-speed and middle-speed performance and fuel efficiency. Particularly, the impulse charger increases volume efficiency by controlling the opening or closing of intake runners of the engine in a manner such that valves, which are mounted so as to communicate with the intake runners and have a very rapid lift time, are instantaneously opened or closed at an optimal point of time (pressure difference and pulsation effect) in the process of drawing air.
Up to now, the impulse charger has neither been applied nor mass-produced for the engine, and thus has been steadily developed by some motor vehicle makers. The recently developed impulse charger is based on a motor driving system, in which impulse valves are configured to be driven for cylinders by respective impulse motors in the respective intake runners of a cylinder head, or on an electromagnetic driving system, in which impulses valves are opened using the electromagnetic force of electromagnets and are closed by the restoring force of springs.
In the case of this impulse charger, the impulse valves for the respective cylinders are separately driven by the respective motors, or by the respective electromagnets or springs when opened or closed. As a result, when the impulse valves are operated, noise is generated, the cost of production is increased. Further, the number of necessary components is increased to thus make mounting and manufacturing difficult. Thus, the impulse charger fails to be applied to the engine and to be mass-produced.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.